If Today Was Your Last Day
by Nakashima Kuroda
Summary: -Songfic- AshuraChi, FaiChi, sad ending. Song: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback.


**Me: This is a Song-fic, one shot, FaiChi, AU, Gakuen. And Moko-chan is the homeroom teacher xD**

**WARNING: FAI WILL NOT END UP WITH CHI IN THIS!!! THIS IS UNBETA-ED, AND I DID THIS AT SCHOOL WHEN I WAS BORED.**

**Rating: M, due to swearing and blood :D**

**Goru: Why aren't you working on your other Fanfic!?**

**Me: …don't shout…**

**Goru: …you okay??? o.o You're usually hyper when you don't eat.**

**Me: …I'm trying to find any changes I made in my other Fanfic…**

**Goru: -_-;;; what the heck…**

**Me: Anyway…to my readers of Take Me With You, please tell me how I changed in writing, and if you think there's something that could be improved, or if you know how to make the story better, please inform me. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Chobits. And I don't own the song either, okay? This disclaimer is my anti-sue suit D**

-

Fai D. Flourite was a high school student in Gakuen Migoto, a private school for elite students, and he was the best artist in class. He was in Class 2-A, along with three other of his good friends. The first friend he met was Kurogane, a dark-haired boy, who was also the captain of the Kendo team. He was stoic and loved fights, but his advice, if people would listen carefully, was very deep, and became Fai's best friend. The second friend was Syaoran, a brunette who was always smiling. He was always next to his girlfriend, Sakura, and would protect her to the end of his life. Sakura, Syaoran's girlfriend for five years, was also a brunette, also always smiling, and the sweetest girl Fai knew. His homeroom teacher, Mr. Mokona Modoki, was also a good friend of his. Mr. Mokona was a white-blond-haired man, who was hyper and very playful, making him the most favorite teacher in the school. The four of them were his closest friends, and probably the only people who noticed his pain.

Though Fai looked happy-go-lucky on the outside, it was the total opposite on the inside.

On the first day of school, he had made a rival. This rival was Ashura, a senior. Ashura ruled the school, and got everything he wanted. His grandfather was the richest and most successful businessman in Tokyo. He was also the head of the Yakuza.

Anyway, on the first day, at lunch time, Fai had passed Ashura as he went to his normal table. He wasn't looking where he was going, holding a loaded tray. Accidentally, he had bumped into Ashura, and spilled all the continents of the tray onto him. Obviously, this caused a whole scene in the cafeteria. Ashura said nothing, but when Fai looked at his eyes, he saw pure hate and malice. Since then, he couldn't help but try and avoid him.

It was a month after the 'incident' and Fai thought Ashura had gotten over it. But he was wrong, so very, very wrong. On the night he went out with Kurogane and the others, his parents and twin brother were left at home. But Ashura's grandfather's Yakuza had paid them a little 'visit'. They had meant to kill Fai too, but he wasn't at home.

When Fai came back home, he found his home in ashes, his parents' and brother's bodies burning under the rubble. He mourned for months, while staying over at Kurogane's house. At school, it became common knowledge for the student body that Fai and Ashura clearly hated each other. But this wasn't the last of his suffering.

A few days after Fai recovered from his family's death, a new girl came to school. She had long blond hair, brown eyes, and a sweet face, one that could level Sakura's. Her name was Chi, and the two of them made friends almost instantly, Fai having a strange pull towards her. The two of them became very close, and though Fai thought she only regarded him as a friend, he loved her as a guy would love a girl. Ashura, however, noticed this…

(Outside Chi's house, Fai's POV)

Chi had just called him to meet her at his house, and she wanted to tell him something. I was so nervous; was she going to confess her feelings to me? Did she realize how much I loved her? Just then, the door opened, revealing the little angel that I knew and loved.

"Hi, Chi!" I said, smiling.

"Hello, Fai-kun!' she greeted back, letting me come inside. In the living room, she told me to sit, and so I did, and she sat next to me. "I have something to tell you…"

"Go ahead!" I held her hands, looking into her adorable face. She took a deep breath, and released it slowly.

"Ashura-senpai told me he loved me! And I agreed to be his girlfriend!"

The news hit me like a blow to the gut. I knew that Chi had a crush on him…but he had only shown little interest in her. But I had shown more interest, though…

Chi's face was lit up in pleasure; she was definitely overjoyed with the news.

"Aren't you happy, Fai-kun?" she asked, the smile fading.

"Of course I am." I gave her an encouraging smile, one that I had gotten used to over the years. "I'm so happy for you, Chi."

"I know you and him don't have that much of a good past, but Fai-kun, please, would you be nice to him? For me?"

"Of course I will, Chi!" I smiled again, and my heart ached.

"We're going to have our first date tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! Great!"

…just great…

(Months later, Normal POV)

Chi was too blinded by love to notice his pain and suffering, but Kuro, Syaoran, Sakura and Mr. Mokona had. They had comforted him, but it was no use. He was utterly, completely broken-hearted. His paintings were getting worse, though he was still the best. Of course, it didn't show in his face, but Ashura knew. And he loved the hurt he caused. Every single time Fai had visited Chi's house to hang out, Ashura was there, making Chi fall even more in 'love'…

He kissed her infront of Fai, and though Fai looked as if he encouraged them, Ashura knew he didn't. And he kept hurting him even more, every time they met.

(Chi's House, Fai's POV)

Chi and I were at her house, watching a movie, with the radio playing a song in the background. I had some great news to tell her, but I had to wait until Ashura was gone…I didn't want him to know…

Ashura and Chi were on the loveseat, with Chi in his arms. I was sitting on the floor, a bowl of popcorn in my hands. Ashura occasionally gave her kisses, making her squeal and squirm happily. I was pretending to watch the movie, but I was trying to block out the sounds they were making. I couldn't take it anymore…I guess I'll try to listen to the radio…

**My best friend gave me the best advice**

**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**

**Leave no stone unturned,**

**Leave your fears behind**

**And try to take the path less traveled by**

**The first step you take is the longest stride**

Oh, this must be 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. Heh, the first line kind of sounds like Kuro-pi and I.

**If today was your last day**

**And tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last**

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**

**What if, what if, if today was your last day?**

This song is seriously trying to mock me…how did it know that this was my last time with Chi?

**Against the grain should be a way of life**

**What's worth the price is**

**Always worth the fight**

**Every second counts 'cause**

**There's no second try**

**So live like you're never living twice**

**Don't take the free ride in your own life**

What's worth the price is worth the fight?

I glanced at Chi, seeing her cheerful face, that bright smile. She was definitely worth the fight, but was she worth the price?

**If today was your last day**

**And tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you had?**

**And would you call those friends you never see?**

**Reminisce old memories?**

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

**And would you find one that you're dreaming of?**

**Swear up and down to God above**

**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**

Forgive my enemy? Ashura? …even if it was my last day, even if hell was going to freeze over, I would never ever forgive him…

I have already fallen in love…I felt a jolt of pain strike my heart, and I winced. But she loves someone else…

**If today was your last day**

**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**

**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**

**Regardless of who you are**

Her heart wasn't broken. On the contrary, it was probably bursting with happiness. And I didn't need to shoot for the stars, because my angel is here already. Or should I say my punishment?

**So do whatever it takes**

'**Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**

**Let nothing stand in your way**

'**Cause the hands of time are never on your side**

**If today was your last day**

**And tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you had?**

**And would you call those friends you never see?**

**Reminisce old memories?**

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

**And would you find one that you're dreaming of?**

**Swear up and down to God above**

**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**

The song ended, and by that time, my heart was beating painfully, my smile small and slightly sad. I hid my face, in fear of Chi seeing it. Ashura was watching me the whole time, relishing the hurting he made me go through.

"Ah! It's already that late? Dammit, I gotta go! See ya tomorrow, sweet cheeks," Ashura said, kissing Chi passionately, smirking when she went red with pleasure, and me green with jealousy. "I have to train for basketball again. Goodbye, Fai."

He went and closed the door behind him, leaving Chi staring at the door, a blissful expression on her face. I can't believe she would fall in love with someone like **him**, of all people… I remembered that I had something to tell her…might as well do it now.

"Chi…?" I said timidly, sitting next to her.

"Hm? Yes, Fai-kun?" she asked, facing me, giving me another one of her beautiful smiles. I can't believe this is going to be the last time I'll see it…

"I received a letter from France last month," I began, holding her hands like I did a few months ago. "A university there is offering me a full scholarship for Art."

"Fai-kun, that's great!" Her smile grew wider as she hugged me around the waist tightly. I hugged her back, hoping that I would remember this forever. I was never going to hug her anymore, or touch her, or hear her melodic voice…

"I'm going to live there. And be a permanent resident. So I'm never returning to Tokyo ever again."

She tensed at the last sentence, and I could hear her freeze in shock. She pulled away from the hug, looking up into my face, with a confused expression on hers.

"Y-You're kidding, right, Fai-kun? You'll come back…won't you? Fai-kun!?"

I shook my head, and gave her a small, sad smile. She gasped, and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

"No! Fai-kun, don't go! Don't leave me!" Chi said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You can't!"

"I can't not go, Chi. I've already accepted it. I'm going next week."

Her face showed even more sadness, and this time, anger. The tears streamed out even more, landing on my shirt. She hugged me again, tighter this time, almost suffocating me.

"Fai-kun, no! Don't leave me here!"

"…I'm sorry…I hope you'll be happy with Ashura-senpai, though." The last sentence I spoke had a bitter tone to it, and she looked at me quizzically.

"Fai-kun…?"

**So do whatever it takes**

'**Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**

**Let nothing stand in your way**

'**Cause the hands of time are never on your side**

The words from the song replayed in my head, reminding me of what I might as well do, since this was the last time…

"Chi…I love you."

As I said those last three words, I held her face in my hands, caressing the smooth, but wet, skin of hers. Chi's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked at my face, trying to find a sign showing I was joking. But I was dead serious.

To prove it to her, I pressed my lips onto hers, very softly, waiting for her reaction. At first, she was still shocked, but after a few seconds, she relaxed, but I could feel her tears coming out again.

"I love you…" I said through the kiss, wiping off some of her tears. "I love you…"

"Fai."

I was pushed backwards with unbelievable strength, and I was confused. How could Chi do that? Unless…

When I was hit, a vein in the back of head was hit, making me see stars. The pain spread from that area to others like wildfire in a dry bush. I rubbed the sore spot, hoping it would disappear, and looked up, rubbing my eyes as well.

Ashura cracked his knuckles menacingly, with a twisted, evil smile plastered on his face. I could feel his ominous aura, confirming his want to hurt me; not just emotionally, but physically as well.

"I came back to get my jacket, and found you kissing my girlfriend. Well, Fai, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I took this sitting down?"

He walked towards me, his figure looming over mine. Ashura gripped my collar, pulling me up, letting my toes just graze the floor. He threw me at the wall, and my body slid down, resting in a heap at his feet. Ashura punched me, and I tasted blood in my mouth. He punched me again, and blood spurted from my nose.

"Ashura-senpai! No! Don't!" Chi yelled, grasping one of his arms. "Don't hurt him!"

"Dammit, stay out of this, Chi!!" he shouted, pushing her away. Chi gasped in pain as she bumped into the table, cutting her cheek, blood slowly coming out. She landed behind him, her body landing with a thud.

"CHI!!!" I shouted, standing up. I didn't care if he hurt me, or if he made me look bad. But I will never let him hurt anyone else that I cared for, especially not the girl I loved.

I kicked his stomach, and he hissed at me. He gripped my leg, and twisted it hard, making me feel a jolt of pain travel from my foot. I kicked him with my other leg, hitting his lower regions. He let go of my sore foot, and I kicked him again. We continued kicking and punching each other, leaving me with a black eye and bloody nose. But at least, by that time, he was sporting two black eyes, and a bloody lip. I bet his nether regions were still hurting, since I kicked him nice and hard.

Ashura was about to hit me again, when he was interrupted.

"GET OUT! ASHURA, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!" Chi shouted, pointing at the door. "GET OUT OR I SWEAR, I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

He looked at her with hate and loathing in his eyes, before he picked up his forgotten jacket, and walked through the doorway.

"Whatever…I'm through with you anyway, bitch…" he said acidly, slamming the door behind him.

"Chi…" I whispered, walking towards her, ignoring the pain my body was experiencing.

She was crying even harder right now – fat tears oozed from the corners of her eyes, wetting her blouse even more. I hugged her, trying as much as possible not to get blood on her. For the next few minutes, we stayed like this, until she stopped crying but started hiccupping.

"F-Fai-k-kun, I –hic- am s-so sorry –hic- ab-b-bout Ash-shura…l-lets treat t-that w-wound – hic!"

She guided me to the kitchen, taking out a medical kit from the cupboard. She washed off the blood, and brought the swelling to its minimum. As she was doing it, I couldn't help but notice how concerned she looked, how she treated me with such a delicate way. This was the part I was going to miss the most about her.

The clock struck eleven, and I took that as an indication I must go. I smiled at her, a sad type of smile, and left, waving.

(Airport terminal, the next week, Fai POV)

Well, this is it. My flight is ready, and my bags packed.

I turned around and smiled at my loyal friends. There was Kuro-pon, looking all cool and stoic again, and Syaoran, smiling sadly at me, but encouraging me on, nonetheless. Sakura was waving at me, and smiling as well, her eyes watering slightly. Mr. Mokona had tagged along too, and was trying to lighten the atmosphere. But when it was announced I was to board my flight, he hugged me and told me that he'd miss me, and I was a great student. The five of us shared a sentimental group hug, though Kurogane was reluctant. But this moment would be better, I admit if only Chi had come. I tried procrastinating boarding the plane, but Mr. Mokona pushed me on, as Kuro carried my extra bag.

I sat in my seat, and looked out the window. From where I was, I could see their small, blurry figures, waving at the plane. Then, another, feminine-looking figure came, and waved too, albeit somehow sadly. Her hair looked like it was long and blond, and she was around Sakura's height. Unconsciously, I muttered her name, waving back at her, though I was sure she couldn't see.

Chi.

(A few months later, France)

I was walking back to the dorm, holding a bad of bread and fresh juice. Today was my day off, so I decided to go out and enjoy the freshness of day. Usually I would stay in the dorm, working my butt off on the project, but I needed to relax today. The food back there was running out, so I decided to buy some more on the way.

The scenery of France was breathtaking when I first arrived, but as time passed, I got used to it. My dorm mates were friendly, and were very interested in Japanese culture. I was at the top of my year, and had already won three awards. But something in my heart told me that I was missing something important; as if there was supposed to be something extra in my heart. Of course…I knew what that missing thing was.

I never went a day without thinking about her, and I couldn't help being reminded of her when I saw a blond girl. I haven't met any girl as sweet as she was, and the hole in my heart grew. I missed her much more than I thought I would, feeling a throbbing pain every where I went.

Because of my projects, I haven't been able to send any letters yet, but I did get to send one to Kuro-pipi, my best friend, to say hi to everyone and tell them I missed them. I haven't checked my email yet, so I'm not sure if anyone sent me any e-mails.

Well, now I'm just a block away from home, and I can already see the building up ahead. I was walking near the park that was close to the dorm, and the trees were decorated with lights. It was night time, so many colorful lights were lit around me. They were beautiful, looking like multi-colored stars. I watched them as I walked, and accidentally bumped into someone, dropping my bags. I apologized, though my voice was distant, as I picked up my fallen belongings. The person I bumped into was a fair-haired girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a white and blue lace dress, with a ribbon in her hair. I smiled at the girl as sweetly and as happily as I could, to show I was perfectly fine. At first I thought it was Chi; but I had been fooled too many times, and walked on, ignoring her. Glancing behind me, I saw that she was still standing there, but after a few moments, she ran away.

Reaching the dorm, I unlocked the door, and went straight for the fridge, filling it up with the food I bought. It was still early, so for once, I went to check my email. It was slowly loading, and I was confused. I didn't remember it being that slow. Was the connection in France that bad? I was about to take a sip of juice when I saw why it was so slow.

There were over a hundred e-mails, each from Chi. They dated from the day I left, until yesterday. In each e-mail, the contents were all the same.

**Fai,**

**I hope you didn't think I wouldn't miss you! I'm sorry I was late coming to the terminal! My parents had sent me to my grandfather's party, since I was his favorite grandchild. I really wanted to see you! By the time I reached the terminal, you were already in the plane, so I just had to wave from where I was. I thought I saw something move there, like a wave. Was that you? Please reply to this e-mail, Fai!**

**Oh, and I should say this before I lose my nerve.**

**Fai, I love you.**

**Not the type of friend and friend love. No, I seriously love you, Fai. I loved both you and Ashura-senpai (well, not him anymore though) but he made the first move. I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. I really hope that you still love me, because I truly love you, and not him.**

**Forever yours,**

**Chi.**

I stared at the e-mail, reading and re-reading it over and over again. Chi…she loved me too. A part of me was rejoicing in happiness, but another was breaking down. She loved me…and I didn't notice it! Dammit! I hit myself, causing as much pain as I could. I scrolled down the page, and found all of them were the same, except for the last. It was dated yesterday, and it was shorter than the others.

**Fai,**

**Why haven't you been replying my e-mails? I hope you're not angry! I want to meet you, and I still haven't lost my love for you!**

**I'm visiting France with my grandfather tomorrow, so will you please meet me? I'll be waiting at the park near your dorm. I'll be there from noon to nine. Hope I'll meet you!**

**Still in love,**

**Chi.**

**P.S. I'll be wearing a blue and white dress, and I'll have a ribbon in my hair. You can't miss me!**

No…no, no, no! It can't be! No! Chi!

Then, I received another e-mail, a new one from Chi.

**Fai,**

**I didn't meet you today. I thought you weren't going to show up. I was about to go when it was half-past ten, but then I bumped into you! I tried to say hi, but I didn't have the courage. You smiled so happily that time, but you didn't recognize me. I guess you're having a better life in France, aren't you? I'm sorry I've been bothering you with my e-mails. You must've been so annoyed, that's why you didn't reply, huh? Kuro-san got a letter from you, and told everyone that you missed us. I missed you too.**

**You know, on the night you kissed me, I was listening to the radio. Guess what song it was? If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback! I almost laughed then because it sounded so much like me and you. The 'best friend' was Sakura, though. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you before you went, but I didn't have the courage. The line 'Every second counts 'cause there's no second try' made me real sad, though. I wish I could have spent more time with you.**

**Well, I hope that you meet another girl there. And I hope she'll make you happy! Don't worry, Fai! I made another e-mail, and I'm going to delete you from my contact book, so we won't be able to send any emails to each other!**

**Sincerely,**

**Chi.**

**P.s. I hope this doesn't make you anymore annoyed, but I have to say it one last time.**

**I love you, Fai.**

Right then, the radio on the table began playing a requested English song.

**If today was your last day**

**And tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last**

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**

**What if, what if, if today was your last day?**

-

**Me: was that sad?**

**Goru: I think it should be.**

**Me: I really hope I improved in writing. Though I'm pretty sure this one isn't that good, 'cos I was in class when I was doing it. Heheh. ^^"**

**Chi: O.O …. *sniff***

**Fai: C-Chi, are you crying???**

**Chi: *sniff sniff* y-yeah…**

**Fai: It's just a story!!! Don't worry, I'll still be here!**

**Chi: waaaa! Don't go to France!!! *hugs Fai***

**Goru: *locks Fai and Chi in a room***

**Mokona: I was a teacher! Wow!**

**Kuro: I'm Fai's best friend??**

**Syaoran: *blushes* g-g-girlfriend?**

**Sakura: *sniff* poor Fai-san!**

**Me: Anyway, if you want to review, go ahead, if you don't, I don't mind, I'm not forcing you. Please don't send me flames, be merciful of my flame-phobia.**


End file.
